The Greatest One
by milify-star
Summary: Sonny believed that you're only allowed three great women in your lifetime and he had his three at 16. Maybe he was wrong, or maybe he just wasn't expecting her, but she was the greatest of them all. This is a series of one-shots with my OC. They aren't in any particular order.
1. Carolina Cassano

_Sonny believed that you're only allowed three great women in your lifetime. That they come along like great fighters, every ten years. That he had his three when he was 16. Well, maybe he thought one of the women when he was 16 was great and she wasn't, or maybe he meant that there are three great women leading up to the greatest woman. Or maybe he just wasn't expecting Carolina Cassano, because she was the greatest of all of them.  
_

Sonny and some of his guys crossed the street to have a meeting at the Italian Bistro down the street from the bar. It was something they didn't usually do, but Sonny was in the mood. Jimmy Whispers ordered their drinks from the bar and the 10 men.

Carolina was one of the hostesses at the small place and took the tray of drinks to the group. She began handing drinks to people, trying not to interrupt.

"Whisky?" She asked and Sonny motioned to set it in from of him. He glanced up at her and then did a double take. Lovely was the perfect way to describe her. Her dark hair fell just under her shoulders and her eyes were light and bright as she moved about. The red sundress she was wearing made her glow. He watched as she went around to the other side of the table.

"He's a fucking idiot. He's always up to no fucking good." Frankie Coffeecake was commenting on someone. She wasn't averse to cursing though they used it in excess.

"Watch your mouth around the lady." Sonny spoke up and the conversation slowed. They all looked at him, including Carolina.

"Oh, it's fine." She felt the heat rising to her face.

"Sorry about that, miss." Frankie apologized anyway, along with a few others before they went back to their conversations sans swearing. She went back over to Sonny.

"Qualsiasi altra cosa?" She asked and he recognized the Italian instantly. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

The second time she served him was two days later for breakfast. He was only with Jimmy Whispers this time.

"Ciao, buona mattina." She approached them.

"How ya doin'?" He greeted her.

"What'll you have?" She looked to both of them.

"I want your favorite thing." He didn't even look at the menu.

"You trust me?" She asked, taking their menus. This wasn't the first time a man had said that to talk to her. However, none of those men were Sonny LoSpecchio.

"I think you'll take care of us." He shrugged.

"Of course." She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. In a few minutes, she carried a tray to them. "Cappuccino," She sat a cup in front of each of them followed by plates with two pastries on them. "And cornetto." She stood with a smile. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Your name?" Sonny looked up at her expectantly. Jimmy slyly looked between them. Sonny didn't ask for names. He didn't need to. He could have any girl who was attracted to power.

"Carolina Cassano." She was surprised at the request but didn't argue. Sonny picked up her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Cassano." He kissed her knuckles. He watched the heat rise to her face and grinned. "Call me Sonny."

That was nearly six weeks ago. Ever since then, she brought him his breakfast in the mornings when he showed up at the bistro and she was nice to him. She wasn't hiding behind fear either. She was just that sweet.

"Carolina," Rose came up to her, "Sonny's here. He wants his usual." Rose smiled at her as Carolina smoothed her skirt and hair. At first she was hesitant about the attention Sonny was giving her cousin and wondered what his presence would bring to her husband, Johnny's, restaurant. But after a bit it was normal, they had good business, and Sonny was being a gentleman.

"Good morning." Carolina sat his breakfast in front of him. In his words, he always got what she gave him.

"How are you?" He caught her hand and kissed it, making her cheeks warm. She was wearing a navy blue skirt that stopped at her calves, kitten heels, and a light blue button down.

"I'm wonderful." Her eyes shined when they looked at him.

"Can we have dinner tonight?"

"Want me to cook?" She was used to having dinner with him now. The first time he asked her, she was uncertain. Now she enjoyed them.

"You make sauce?" He asked her and she scoffed.

"Do _I_ make sauce?" She scoffed at the mere question and he laughed at her reaction.

"Alright, I'll be there at 7."

They weren't sexual and they hadn't even shared a traditional kiss, but the affection was there. He would make sure he shaved and put on cologne. She wore something nice and put on a fresh coat of lipstick. When there was a knock at the door she opened the door with a smile and let him in.

"These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of flowers and a bottle wine.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he did the same to her. "Come here, I have to show you something."

"What?" He followed her to the kitchen and she motioned to a pot on the stove.

"You tell me if I can make sauce." She gave him a knowing look before getting a vase. He smirked at her then turned to the stove.

"This's a good sign." He picked up the wooden spoon next to the pot.

"Mmhm," She hummed as she took the flowers and put them on the table. She went back to the kitchen to see him eating a spoonful of sauce.

"Sweetheart, this is damn good." He was about to taste it again but she took the spoon and instead handed him two wine glasses.

"Take a seat and I'll be right there." She told him. She came out a few moments later with plates and, after a quick prayer, they ate. Sonny didn't know how he possessed the talent but he could make Carolina laugh like it was his job. Her shoulders would shake and she'd erupt into laughter in the most alluring way. He had a way about him and he hoped he'd never lose it. He could get her to laugh, curse, and dance.

Sonny led her around her living room in a slow dance. She'd taken her shoes off making her 5'6 even shorter to his 6'3. This only made him more intimidating and didn't help her nerves in bringing up their next topic.

"The other day this guy was talking to me and he was nice." She began.

"So?" He moved them across the floor.

"So, I was thinking like, what if I wanted him over for dinner?"

"What are you talking abut?" He looked down at her. "Who are you trying to have over instead? Who is this guy?"

"That's not the fucking point." She gave him a knowing look. "The point is, I couldn't if I wanted to because they all say 'what about Sonny?' around here." He twirled her as the song ended.

"So what are you saying?" He pulled her closer with the next song. Her smile faded and her gaze lowered. "Hey, look at me." He squeezed her hand. She did so hesitantly.

"Sonny, I don't know if we can keep doing things like this." She started getting nervous. She had never talked to them about their relationship before.

"What's gotten into you? You don't like this?" He asked her. He thought she liked this thing they had.

"No, I do like it. I like it a lot." She smiled up at him. "I just want to have someone to introduce to my family."

"You can't bring your family around now?" He knew she was holding back from the real question as his hand fell to her waist again.

"I want love." She told him softly.

"What, you don't think I love you?" He asked.

"W-what?" She stopped dancing, making him almost fall over her.

"I love you." He shrugged casually. "I'd take care of you if you'd let me."

"Sonny, I'm not joking." She told him firmly.

"You see me laughing?" He pointed to himself with his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Anch'io ti amo." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you happy?" He asked her, his arms wrapped around her. She leaned back and nodded.

"Sì," She kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **There aren't really any pieces for _A Bronx Tale_ so I thought I'd ride the wave of inspiration I had. I'm assuming not many people frequent this section so whenever you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Three Words

**Prompt: The First time she decided to have dinner with him.**

There were few times when Sonny went into the Bistro and Carolina wasn't there. If she wasn't, it was because she was getting ingredients or something. This time was a little different.

"I'm sorry Sonny; I don't know where she is." Rose poured him and his men more coffee. She knew Sonny liked Carolina or at least had a soft spot for her, and that's why he came in there.

"It's alright, Rose." He told her, pouring cream into the mug. Rose went back behind the counter. Not soon after, Carolina came through the door in a hurry.

"Scusate il ritardo, Rose. Ho avuto un problema al mio appartamento." She spoke to her cousin quickly in Italian while pulling her hair up. She was going to continue as she put on her apron but Rose motioned behind her to where Sonny was sitting; now staring at her. Carolina didn't have to look to know who she was motioning to.

"I served them already, but you should go say hi." Rose whispered to her.

"I'll look stupid. I don't have anything to say, and I just made a scene." Her face was turning red.

"Calm down." Rose hit her arm lightly. "You're riled up." Rose looked past her to where Sonny motioned towards them. "Look, he wants something. Go." Carolina turned and went over.

"I thought I'd miss you today." He kissed her hand like usual then motioned to the chair next to him. "Sit." She glanced back at Rose then took a seat.

"I ran into some things this morning." She explained.

"What happened?" He sipped his coffee. This was one of the first conversations they had actually had.

"Oh, well my bathroom door's been sticking for the past week or two and this morning the handle popped off, and I was locked in until I could get some help." She couldn't finish the story due to Sonny's laughter. It wasn't loud and obnoxious, and it wasn't necessarily contagious either. But it was nice, and she liked it. "Are you laughing at me?" Her mouth pulled into a smile.

"No of course not." He tried to hide it with a cough to no avail.

"Yes, you are." She started to chuckle too. "I was really stuck in there. I would be there now if it wasn't for my walls being so thin."

"What are you gonna do?" He placed his hands on the table.

"I'll get it fixed somehow or get locked in my bathroom every morning." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Anything I can help you with?" He had his connections and his ways. She didn't foresee herself getting mixed up in that just yet.

"Oh no," She waved the suggestion away with her hand.

"You sure?" He sipped his coffee.

"I think I can handle it, but I'll let you know."

Two days later, Sonny walked in, and Carolina was having a frustrated conversation with someone on the phone.

"You said as soon as possible!" She tried to keep her voice low, leading to hushed yelling. Sonny watched as a hand went to her forehead, and she laughed in exasperation. "Sei uno stronzo e io sono un idiota per vivere qui." She folded her arms. An expression of surprise washed over her face, and her mouth dropped open. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Want me to handle it?" Jimmy Whispers asked his boss. He liked Carolina too. She was nice.

"No, let me." Sonny walked behind the counter and stood in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise. He took the phone out of her hands without a word, and she could still hear her greasy landlord shouting. All it took was three words to stop him.

"This is Sonny." He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "I don't like the way you're speaking to her. Don't apologize to me; you're gonna apologize to her. But first, I want to hear that you're going to take care of what she needs. That's good." Watching him speak in such a calm and forceful voice was arguably one of the most attractive things she had witnessed. "She won't be living here for much longer either. Now apologize." Sonny held the phone to her ear for her to listen to the profuse apologies her landlord was giving her. "Is that good?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. Sonny took back the phone and said a few words before hanging up. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"You ever need anything; you ask me alright?" He reminded her. She nodded and he started to turn..

"Sonny," She stopped him

"Yeah," He looked down at her.

"Can I make you dinner?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded with a smile.


	3. Trust

**Prompt: Sonny didn't trust C for a moment, and he didn't trust her for a moment, but just a moment.**

Sonny didn't trust anybody. Sometimes not even her.

He came into the café one day and made an angry beeline for her. She was writing totals into their book when she looked up and saw him. Her eyebrows furrowed at his expression. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Let's go." He was handling her roughly. They got to the back and he shoved her outside. She stumbled then looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him in bewilderment.

"Who've you been talking to?" He asked her sternly.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She was nearly shaking now. He moved her so she was against the wall and trapped.

"We got a visitor at the bar the other day and he was saying things that very few people know." He growled and gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "So who have you been talking to? Huh?"

"Nobody, nobody I promise. I don't even know what you're talking about." She sobbed, tears now running down her face.

"Don't lie to me." He backhanded her; his ring scratched her cheek. She gasped and stumbled at the impact. Her hand went to her cheek. She pulled it away to see blood, then looked up at him.

"I don't say anything to anyone about you. That's our business." She sobbed once more before standing. "Get out of here!" She yelled at him then went inside.

The next day he came into the café in search of her. He came up to her while she was doing the books, same as the other day. This time she had a bruise on her arm, neck, and cheek as well as a bandage on her cheek. She wasn't hiding them at all. It was like they were on display to show just what he did. She looked up and paused when she saw him.

"We found the mole." Was all he said. She lowered her gaze and stared angrily at the counter for a moment.

"Don't talk to me." She told him before going back to work.

"Don't be like this." He leaned into her. She looked up and he saw the tears leaking down her face.

"Sonny, until I don't have to see this face in the mirror," She pointed at herself, "I don't want to see your face near me. I'm serious. Respect this for me or don't." He raised his hands in surrender and walked out of the place. It would only take about 2 weeks for her to fully heal. She didn't see Sonny once in that time, but she saw nearly all of his men. Flowers every day, chocolates, fruit, nice things, etc. His apology was extensive. When word got out that the bandages were off, he was there the next morning. She walked over and he stood. He picked up her hands and kissed them, this time it lingered.

"Don't hurt me like that again." She told him quietly. "I won't see you again if you do." He ran his thumb over the light scar on her face and nodded. "I wouldn't do that to you. I know you don't trust people but I wouldn't sell you out."

He never said the words "I'm sorry" but she believed that on some level he was. He would do it again and he'd do worse if she had done something, no problem. But she never did. And somewhere in his soft spot for her was a need to treat her right. The way he had treated her, that wasn't right.


	4. You Already Have It

**_Prompt: Sonny buys Carolina whatever she wants... even though he doesn't need to._**

He bought her whatever she wanted and she didn't want a lot. If she even hinted towards something, he would ask her about it, see which one she wanted. If she gave him an inch, he took the mile.

"I like it. I think it has a lot of light." She looked around the empty apartment on her Saturday morning off. Sonny invited her to go looking for a new place with him. He said he needed a woman's opinion. It was large and spacious and close to the bistro.

"Like it better than the others?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." She called from the kitchen then walked into the hallway to look at him. "Why do you need another place?"

"I don't, you do." He let the cat out of the bag. Her smile dropped.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" She walked towards him.

"I told you I'd take care of you." He reminded her. She put her hands on her hips with a sigh and turned, walking back to the hallway. She began to look at the rest of the place in silence. Sonny crossed his arms. He didn't really know what this meant.

Carolina looked around one of three bedrooms. She didn't know how to feel. On one hand, her mother had told her to never be indebted to anyone, especially a man. She knew Sonny wouldn't make her pay it back but still, it was a gift she couldn't imagine being able to afford if she had to. She walked to the next room, not even glancing at him. On the other hand, if he wanted to buy her things who was she to stop him? She'd consider herself a fairly simple person by choice, but the fact that she'd be working for Johnny and Rose for the rest of who knew how long certainly contributed to that. She would never be able to afford something like this. She'd have to save for the rest of her life to even have it for a year. She rubbed her neck and sighed before the last room.

"I'm running out of hands but I've got plenty of rooms." She chuckled to herself. On another hand, or in another room, this was about more than just material things for Sonny. They liked each other. She walked out of the room and back out towards him.

"Still like it?" He asked her, hands in pockets. She walked past him towards the balcony that overlooked the neighborhood. If she leaned over she could see the bistro. Sonny came up next to her in anticipation of her answers.

"Why do you want to buy me this place?" She asked him while she watched children running through the streets.

"Because you need it." He said it simply. She smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Because I need it." She repeated softly, looking down at her hands. She turned to and grabbed his hand, kissing it the same way he had always done her. "I don't need your money." He sighed and shook his head.

"Carolina," He began.

"Ascoltami," She stopped him, raising a finger to his lips. "I accept your gift. But, I want you to know that you don't have to buy me things." She put his hand over her heart. "Non è necessario comprare il mio cuore. You already have it." She reached up and kissed his cheek then walked back inside.

He didn't know how he found her. How he found the only woman who would say those words to him and mean it. But he liked her having nice things. He had all this money, it was the least he could do.


End file.
